


Il m'énerve.

by mathemattsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Kid!Lock, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu’il m’a aperçu, il m’a adressé un sourire éclatant. J’ai rapidement détourné le regard.</p>
<p>Il m’énerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il m'énerve.

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite ficlet inspirée d'un livre pour enfants qui s'appelle "Elle M'énerve" que ma soeur a emprunté à la bibliothèque l'autre jour... Le livre est très bon, je vous le conseille! (même si vous n'êtes plus des enfants)

 

Il y a un nouveau garçon dans mon immeuble. Il vient d’emménager dans l’appartement au-dessus du nôtre. Je l’ai vu ce matin au moment de partir pour l’école. Il portait dans ses mains un objet qui ressemblait à un crâne. Lorsqu’il m’a aperçu, il m’a adressé un sourire éclatant. J’ai rapidement détourné le regard.

Il m’énerve.

Avec ma mère, on va les aider à déménager. Il vit avec son grand frère qui est déjà pratiquement un adulte. Ma mère est très impressionnée par le petit garçon. Elle est toujours comme ça avec les enfants, elle n’arrête pas de radoter sur combien ils sont brillants et tout ça. Même ma sœur le trouve mignon.

Il m’énerve.

Il va à la même école que moi. On n’est pas dans la même classe car il est plus jeune que moi d’un an. Parfois, il sort de l’immeuble en même temps que moi le matin, alors on fait le trajet ensemble. Ça m’embête un peu mais je ne dis rien. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à l’école, il me raconte des choses incroyables qui lui sont arrivées, comme la fois où des inspecteurs de police l’ont laissé inspecter une scène de crime parce qu’il avait presque déjà trouvé le coupable, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il m’énerve.

Quand on arrive près de mes amis, je suis un peu gêné. Je ne veux pas que mes amis me voient marcher avec un petit. Il se met à marcher plus lentement tandis que moi, j’accélère le pas. Il finit par me laisser tranquille. Lorsque je me retourne vers lui pour le remercier du regard d’avoir compris ce que je voulais, il m’observe avec des yeux un peu indéchiffrables. Peut-être tristes.

Il m’énerve.

C’est pendant la récréation qu’il revient finalement me voir. On jouait aux billes, mes amis et moi, et voilà qu’il arrive dans mon dos. Il tape doucement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et le vois. Il ne sourit plus. Il me tend la main et là, j’aperçois, au creux de sa paume, un caramel. Il me dit qu’il l’a apporté spécialement pour moi car il savait que c’était mon bonbon préféré. Je ne me rappelle pas le lui avoir dit, mais j’accepte le bonbon quand même.

Il m’énerve.

Maintenant, tous mes amis se moquent de moi, ou plutôt, de lui. De nous deux. Ils l’appellent «mon chéri». Je ne sais plus trop si je veux rester avec eux.

Soudain, la pluie se met à tomber à grosses gouttes sur l’asphalte de la cour de récréation. On court tous se mettre à l’abri sous l’escalier en attendant que les surveillants viennent ouvrir les portes. Et voilà qu’il vient se placer directement à côté de moi. Il me sourit, et son sourire est tellement éclatant que je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Puis, il décide de prendre ma main, comme ça, sans gêne. Je ne la déloge pas.

Il m’énerve.


End file.
